Alisa
Alisa is a sky blue and white bi-color cat with heterochromia, which causes two different eye colors. (Left Eye: Green, Right Eye: Blue) They are the Mystic Colony's marriageable leader. Personality Alisa is a formal and dignified leader who always sticks to business matters. They are distant and reserved at first. If befriended, they will be cordial with the player. Den Alisa’s den is south of the town's swamp. There are items and shells from distant lands inside. Daily Routine 9 AM - Exit den, stand by town lake. 2 PM - Stand by north town entrance. 6 PM - Stand by Mossie’s den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “OH. It's you...” *: ''- Zero stars'' * “You again? Why do you bother.” *: ''- One star'' * “Hello (Name). How are you?” *: ''- Two stars'' * “Hi there. Doing well I see?” *: ''- Three stars'' * “(Name). It's good to see you.” *: ''- Four stars'' * “Oh hi. I'm happy to see you, (Name).” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Greetings (Dating)= * “TBA” *: ''- Alisa (White/Blue)'' * “TBA” *: ''- Alisa (Green/Yellow)'' * “Hello love!” *: ''- Alisa (Red)'' |-|General Dialogue= * “I'd be happy to talk for a bit. Have you ever been down to the beach?/ Head west and a little south of the Mystic Colony and you'll find it. I used to frequent the beach when I was younger./ The ocean still calls to me, but I must resist. I have many duties to attend to here.” *: ''- Alisa (3 stars)'' * “Some cats consider the Mystic Colony strange, but you have embraced us with open paws. This is a lesson for all the colonies, I believe.” *: ''- Alisa (5 stars)'' |-|Gift Dialogue= *''“I have a spare (Item) for you./ Please take it, friend.”'' *: ''- Alisa Gift'' *''“Did you enjoy your gift?”'' *: ''- Alisa, After Gift'' |-|Festivals= * “Do you think you'll be going to the (Season) Festival? It's tomorrow at the Sacred Temple if you'd like to attend.” *: ''- Alisa, Festival Reminder'' * “I hope you are enjoying the festivities.” *: ''- Alisa, Spring'' * “It's easier to be friendly with the other colonies in summer. There's plenty of prey and little sickness in warm months.” *: ''- Alisa, Summer'' * “Make sure you don't leave without a prize. There's plenty to win!” *: ''- Alisa, Autumn'' * “Any good stories from this year you can share?” *: - Alisa, Winter * “I'll make quick work of you.” *: ''- Game Rival'' * “TBA” *: - Game Teammate |-|Outside Colony= * “Chatting with strangers is not an activity I regularly indulge in.” *: ''- Alisa'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Alisa is one of eight custom cats and one of three custom marriageable cats. *Alisa is the only marriageable leader in Cattails. *Alisa enjoyed visiting the beach in their youth. *If the player marries Alisa, the Mystic Colony is unaffected, and it continues normally without a leader. There is no designated NPC to take Alisa's position. Category:The Mystic Colony Category:Leaders Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:Cats Category:Custom Cats Category:NPCs